1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, such as a Video Cassette tape Recorder (VCR) and a Digital Versatile Camcorder (DVC)), which uses a magnetic tape as a recording medium, mainly includes a deck which records or reproduces desired information while running a tape out of a cassette, a photographing unit and a signal processing unit.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a deck for a conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the deck for the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus comprises a main chassis 10 and a sub-chassis 20 disposed to be slidable with respect to the main chassis 10. Meanwhile, a cassette housing (not shown), in which a cassette tape is mounted, is disposed in the sub-chassis 20 so as to move up and down with respect to the sub-chassis 20.
In the main chassis 10, there are properly disposed a head drum 11, a loading motor 12, a capstan motor 13 and a plurality of guide rollers 14 and guide poles 15 forming a tape running system.
In the sub-chassis 20, there are properly disposed a pair of reel tables 21 and 22 for driving a reel of the cassette tape, an idle gear assembly 23 for selectively supplying power to one of the reel tables 21 and 22, and a reel cover 24 for supporting the idle gear assembly 23.
A mode switch 16 for controlling an operation mode, and a humidity sensor (not shown) are disposed in the main chassis. At the sub-chassis 20, there are provided a cassette switch 25 for detecting the insertion and withdrawal of the cassette tape, an MIC switch 26 for recognizing the type of cassette tape, a reel sensor (not shown) for checking a number of revolution and an operational state of the reel tables 21, 22, and a start/end sensor 27 for recognizing a start point and an end point of a tape. A light-emitting device 28 for radiating light to the start/end sensor 27 is disposed in a holder 24a provided at the reel cover 24.
Meanwhile, the deck for the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is provided with a plurality of Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB), which connect each component with a main circuit board (not shown), to control an operation of each component. The FPCB is formed of a flexible plastic sheet on which a precise circuit is printed, and more expensive than a typical Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
Out of the plurality of FPCBs, a trans FPCB 31 is to connect the head drum 11 and the main circuit board, a loading FPCB 32 is to connect the loading motor 12 and the main circuit board, and a capstan FPCB 33 is to connect the capstan motor 13 and the main circuit board. Further, a mode FPCB 34 is to connect the humidity sensor and the mode switch 16 disposed in the main chassis 10 and the main circuit board. Finally, a sub FPCB 35 is to connect the cassette switch 25, the MIC switch 26, the reel sensor, the start/end sensor 27 and the light emitting device 28 disposed in the sub-chassis 20 and the main circuit board.
Since the mode FPCB 34 and the sub FPCB 35 pass through the plurality of components, the mode FPCB 34 and the sub FPCB 35 are widely disposed in the corresponding chassis 10, 20. Therefore, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost is increased since a great quantity of high-priced FPCB is used in the deck and chassis of the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
Further, since the deck of the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is divided into the main chassis 10 and the sub-chassis 20, reducing the size of the deck is limited. Particularly, since the deck can not use the typical PCB instead of the high-priced FPCB due to its size, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Furthermore, in the deck for the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, the mode switch 16 and the humidity sensor, the cassette switch 27, the MIC switch 26, the reel sensor, the start/end sensor 27 and the light emitting device 28 are separately disposed in each of the main chassis 10 and the sub-chassis 20, and therefore, there is another problem that it is necessary to use the mode FPCB 34 and the sub FPCB 35 and connecting portions for connecting, which requires the number of the components with the main board to be high. If the number of connecting portions is increased, as described above, the number of assembling processes is increased, and the degree of design freedom in the main circuit is restricted.